F I R E F L O W E R
by MrsCarmin
Summary: /RE-SUBIENDO/ Una chica echa pedazos por su único amor y un chico que creyó estar enamorado de la persona correcta ¿Que pasa cuando dos corazones rotos se encuentran? El festival seria pronto, tal vez, ellos encontrarían como llenar aquel vació que les habían dejado.


FIRE ❁ FLOWER

* * *

Otro día mas del invierno, o lo que quedaba de el.

-Muy pronto- Una brisa paso por la ventana y esta hermosa chica perdió su vista el patio. –Llegara la primavera…

En el prestigiado instituto Vocaloid el festival era una gran noticia ya que sus estudiantes eran encargados de ayudar. Pero por ahora había algo un tanto más importante.

- ¡¿Hoe?! – Dijo una voz sorprendida, proveniente de una hermosa chica de cabellos verdes.

- ¡Sí! Así como lo escuchas los Kagamine han terminado su relación – Las manos de Teto se unieron con las de Gumi llenando su rostro de pura felicidad. – Kagamine es todo nuestro –Mostro una sonrisa malévola.

- Claro Teto, pero sería todo nuestro si Neru no se lo gana primero ¿No crees? –Gumi mostraba una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-¡Ah! Gumi eres una tonta, no puedes destruir las ilusiones de alguien así nada más!

-Pero, dije lo que pensaba…

-Pero ahora todo puede ser diferente! – Soltó sus manos, para entrelazar su brazo con el cuello de Gumi dejando la otra libre señalo sin ninguna dirección. -¡LO SE! ¿Verdad Miku?

Y ahí estaba Miku, simplemente sentada en su pupitre, claro que ella no mostraba el más mínimo interés el chisme de la semana sobre los Kagamine y mucho menos a las tonterías de Teto y Gumi. A ella le preocupaba un poco más lo que pasaba en su relación; Kaito coqueteando con Meiko y lo peor era que él no estaba en el mismo grado que ella. ¿Cómo podría saber que hacia él?  
-¡¿Kaito coqueteando con Meiko?! ¿Quién lo imaginaria? ¿Qué hay de bueno en ella? Aparte del cuerpo que tiene. –Se replicaba en su mente.

-¡MIKU!

-¡HOE! – Saliendo de sus pensamientos, al fin reacciono.

- Ah, - Reprimió Teto en un suspiro, y dejo a un lado las manos de su amiga para dirigirse a alguien más – Y tu Miku andas mas perdida que nunca –Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Perdida?

Teto se golpeo la cabeza con la mano en una manera decepcionada y regreso hacia Gumi.

- Miku ¿Estás bien?- Pregunto Gumi mirándole con una cara de preocupación.

Miku realmente no pensaba en hablar sobre sus pensamientos acerca de Kaito y Meiko, en verdad, ni siquiera quería recordar esos nombres así que ella misma se invento un pretexto.  
Se mostraba un poco nerviosa y confundida, ¿Qué clase de pretexto le daría a Teto?  
– Eh, bueno yo solo pensaba en, eh, sobreee, los Kagamine.

- Oh, cierto, cierto- Teto levanto un dedo y cruzo las miradas con ambas chicas. –Como decía ahora que los Kagam…

La puerta se deslizo a un lado y una dulce niña de cabellos rubios entro al salón. Era Rin como es de esperarse, pero ahora se mostraba un poco mas decaída, normalmente ella siempre está riendo y haciendo tonterías.  
Rin no noto la presencia del trío que había en el salón.

- Ah, chicas, lamento haber interrumpido ¿De que estaban hablando?

Teto fue la primera en pensar sobre la mejor excusa.

- HA, HA, HA – Realmente estaba nerviosa - ¡Pues de que vamos a hablar Rin! Está claro que es sobre Miku y Kaito.

Rin miro a Miku y le dio una sonrisa – Acabo de ver a Kaito hablando con Meiko, me parece que son buenos amigos.

Al escuchar esto la chica de pelos turquesa se levanto y camino unos cuantos pasos para llegar con Rin.

Literalmente Miku le miro con una cara un tanto rara que emergía de su más profunda obscuridad. – ¿Y dime que tan cerca hablaban ellos dos? – Incuso pareció haberle dado un tick en el ojo.

La cara de Miku estaba enfrente de Rin - Eh, Mi, Miku me estás dando un poco de miedo.

Miku suspiro por la trágica escena que había hecho y se desplomo en el pupitre más cercano a ella y recostó su cabeza a un lado

- ¿Acaso dije algo malo? –

- No lo creo Rin – Gumi se levanto de su pupitre y recogió sus cuadernos.

La mirada de Teto por otro lado estaba muriendo de ganas por hablar cada detalle sobre aquella ruptura de los Kagamine pero sabía que si lo hacía moriría.

- Rin, solo quería preguntarte algo… - Teto se mordió un poco el labio.

La mirada de Gumi y Miku se cruzaron con rayo en el mismo instante, las dos sabían que esto no llevaría a un buen camino.

- ¿Qué pasa Gumi? –Rin inclino su cabeza a un costado.

- Quería saber, sobre, tú y Ka…

Miku reacciono, se levanto, salió volando del pupitre hacia Teto y cubrió su boca, ambas cayeron al suelo. Pero Miku había evitado que su compañera dijera alguna tontería; Gumi solo se quedo observando junto con Rin.

- ¡Miku! ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!

- ¡¿Qué te pasa a ti?! No puedes ir por ahí hablando INDISCRETAMENTE – Miku giro los ojos a la dirección de Rin con una cara forzada mientras hablaba.

Mientras Miku y Teto discutían en el suelo Gumi trato de salvar una vez más la situación. – Este, solo queríamos saber si nos acompañarías al parque en la salida, he, he, heeemm.

- ¿Eh? – Rin vio como sus compañeras seguían luchando a muerte en el suelo y regreso hacia Gumi viendo su mirada de desesperación y nerviosismo, aquello había provocado una sonrisa en Rin.  
Más que una sonrisa fue una pequeña risa.

- Claro que las acompañare - Aquella risa paró la pelea de las chicas, Rin tomo su portafolio y salió del salón. –Solo esperen un poquito, que tengo algo que hacer.

- ¡SI! T, te, te esperamos – Gumi suspiro con un gesto de alivio

La puerta del salón se cerró, Miku fue la primera en levantarse y sacudir su falda. – ¡Gumi! ¡Gracias!

- Ustedes dos se comportan como unas niñas.

Teto dio un salto y abrazo a Gumi – Es por eso que ¡T U! eres la más madura de nosotras Gumi – Por esa frase se había notado un gran sarcasmo. Se acurruco en ella como si fuera un gato y froto mejilla con mejilla.

- Teto eres una tonta –

-Y tu eres una zanahoria –Esas palabras encendieron de inmediato a Gumi.

- He, pero… ¡¿QUÉ HAS DICHO?!

Teto se alejo unos pasos de Gumi y tomo su portafolio; Sabia que esto no iba a ir nada bien.

-T, Teto creo q, que ya debes irnos. –Miku imito los mismos pasos que Gumi.

-¡SI!

Miku y Teto salieron corriendo lo más rápido que pudieron del salón de clases. Justamente cuando Gumi salió la compasa sonó y una multitud de alumnos le impidió el paso para ir a deshacerse de las chichas que habían provocado su enojo.

Ambas chicas corrieron lo mas que pudieron ya habían perdido a Gumi; Eso esperaban ellas.

-Ah, -Suspiro Miku – Teto, no debiste decirle eso a Gumi, sabes cuánto se enoja cuando se meten con la Zanahorias y ella.

Moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo trato de despreocupar un poco la situación. –N, no es para tanto – Sabia que esto le costaría muy caro.

- ¿Como que no lo es? ¡Casi metes la pata preguntándole a Rin sobre su relación con Kagamine!

- Este, yo, - Teto saco la lengua y dándose un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Eh! ¡Chicas! Gracias por esperarme.

Rin apareció tas Teto parecía un poco cansada.

-¿A dónde has ido Rin? –Pregunto Miku.

- Tuve que ir a hablar unaS cosas del festival con Gackupo-sempai.

-¡ EL FESTIVA! –Miku abrió su portafolio rápidamente – NO, NO, NO, NO, ¡NO¡

-Eh, ¿Miku estas bien?

-¡NO! RIN NO LO ESTOY! LA CANCION, ¡OLVIDE LA CANCION!

Miku salió corriendo a la otra dirección; de regreso a los edificios de segundo grado.

-¡Esperen a Gumi! Las veré en el parque.

Demonios, demonios, la canción.  
Lo había olvidado.  
Continúe corriendo hasta regresar a la entrada de mi edificio iba tan rápido que sin darme cuenta golpe a alguien. Kagamine. No me moleste en mirarle, seguí corriendo, lo que me importaba mas era recuperar mi canción.  
Cuando llegue a mi respectivo salón, por suerte, la canción seguía ahí.

- Que alivio…

Tome la canción y la guarde de nuevo en mi portafolio, después de un rato volvió a sonar el timbre, esta vez para darle la salida a los de tercer año, tal vez pueda ir con Kaito. -¡Si, iré con él!

Después de un rato Miku llego a los edificios de tercer año, estaba a menos de dos salones del de Kaito, se miro de reojo en el reflejo de la ventana y comenzó a jugetear con su cabello por un rato. El color de la ventana se había teñino de color turquesa; pero en un momento ese color se fue desvaneciendo y apareció un color mostaza.  
Miku no tardo en reaccionar

Sus labios apenas se abrieron y susurraron –Neru…

Neru no se molesto ni en notar que Miku estaba ahí, solo siguió derecho y entro al salón de Kaito

Miku no pudo evitar notar que esto iría mal, se agacho y llego gateando a la puerta del salón donde había entrado Neru, pero un poco su cabeza a la puerta para ver si le había más fácil escuchar un poco.

-Entonces –Dijo recargándose en el pupitre de manera provocadora -¿Qué vas a hacer con esa molestia de chica?

- Lo mejor será acabar con ella de una vez.

-No comprendo, ¿Entonces nunca te gusto?

- Claro que me gusto, pero, es demasiado aburrida para mí.

Miku seguía escuchando, sentía como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta. Tenía ganas que gritar o ir a golpear a Neru. Se regreso y miro con un ojo por la puerta.

- Hjm, Valla que eres todo un rompecorazones Kaito. –Neru atrajo a Kaito de su corbata hacia ella.

La pupila de Miku se contrajo con solo ver la trágica escena de Kaito y Neru. –No…- Susurro.

De un golpe se levanto del suelo y se coloco enfrente de la puerta, quería gritar, quería hacer algo, lo único que logro fue quedar paralizada. En su garganta se formaba un nudo aun mas grande, no sabía que hacer solo sintió como una lagrima le recorrió la mejilla.

Una ola de viento aparto a Kaito de su fantasía y vio como unos cabellos turquesa desaparecial lentamente de la puerta.

-Joder-

Neru giro la mirada a la puerta y trato de saber que pasaba - ¿Qué pasa?

Kaito se separo de Neru y corrió al pasillo, vio como una chica corria hacia la salida del edifico.

-Es inútil - Kaito dio un suspiro y su cabeza miro al suelo –No quería que esto terminara así.

Los pasos de Miku se hacían más pesados no quería que nadie la viera llorar, no sabía que hacer, corrió a la azotea de la escuela y desahogo sus lagrimas por un buen rato.

Estaba tan enojada, tan quebrada. Abrí mi portafolio y saque la canción que tanto tiempo me había costado escribir. Tanto para dedicársela a alguien que me trataba como una basura.  
La canción no le había dado ningún significado aun.

-Que porquería-

Tome la canción y cante (ya con lagrimas en los ojos) la ultima parte.

_Déjame abrazarte_  
_Si no nos conociéramos estaríamos solos_  
_Atrápame_  
_Voy a saltar por la Denébola_  
_Esta presión egoísta… Se parece a ti_  
_Alcánzame_  
_En el emergente panorama_  
_Sobre la partitura_  
_Hay estrellas fugases_  
_Ahora las cantare… Así que ilumíname_

El aire frio corrió atreves de mi arrugue la canción junto con la partitura y las arroje lejos de mi vista, de mis sentimientos.

-SPiCa-

* * *

PERDÓN

ESTOY DECIDIDA A CONTINUAR CON EL FIC. NO LO DEJE ATRÁS. YA HE ACTUALIZADO Y VENGO CON LA HISTORIA COMPLETAMENTE RE-MODELADA(?)  
ESPERO Y PUEDAN PERDONAR MI ATRASO DE MIL MILLONES DE AÑOS. GRACIAS A LOS QUE EN EL FIC PASADO ME DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS SOBRE LA HISTORIA. !LOS QUIERO!

NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SU REVIEW SOBRE LA HISTORIA

:HEART:


End file.
